


【利艾】Asphyxiated

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 812利艾日賀文BGM：MUSE-Undisclosed Desires





	【利艾】Asphyxiated

　　宅邸的上升鐵門與汽車駛入的排氣管低鳴，在位於近郊的住宅區格外迷幻，有種紙醉金迷的腐敗氣息與豪奢。

　　「您回來了。」看上去乖巧清秀的人，在聽見了外頭的動靜後就小跑下停車間，鏈在項圈上的鐵鏈拖曳在後頭，不禁讓人聯想那衷心於主人、只為見到自己而開心搖擺尾巴的寵物。

　　下秒一個耳光就搧在白皙的臉蛋上，慢慢浮現紅痕與腫熱，青年還穩穩的站著，微微頷首，斂下眼皮，連將手撫上頰側都沒有。

　　「狗是不會說話的。」被眼前的人警示，他收起剛才高昂的情緒以表知錯，漂亮的青年蹲跪下去，靠在男人腿邊。  
　　遠離市區，雖說人煙稀少但並非沒有近鄰，降下車庫門，他撿起垂落在地的牽繩，身後的人隨著移動的方向以手撐地爬行，還算緩慢，但從繩子的角度能看出扯動的力道。

　　二樓是屋子的客廳，整面的帷幕與簡單的擺設，男人不打算開燈，而是按下簾幕開關，冷色的夜打亮了艾倫的幽翠，在僅有兩人的空間內更顯詭譎妖冶。

　　男人今天只扣了三顆釦子，精實的胸膛表露無遺，讓多少異性同性欽羨的身材被不以為意的他所擁有，他順手將髮流往後梳了下，整齊的分線變得蓬鬆、些許雜亂，卻有頹廢慵懶的致命感。

　　他坐進沙發，翹起腳。

　　「舔。」睨起的銀灰色瞳彩，狹長銳利的目光劃過青年的心悸，像是勾動神經，一個口令一個動作，利威爾若沒開口，他不會隨便進犯。

　　艾倫靜靜爬上前，膝蓋輕巧的落在磚面上彷彿有貓兒的肉墊般噤聲，他細細來回舔拭足背，以示忠誠。

　　男人滿意的哼笑，卻突然將腳抵上艾倫的肩頭，將人軋在地。

　　「這是有多下賤才能讓你舔別人的腳也能硬？」足部貼上青年的胯部，那裡已經充血發熱，不輕不重的按壓，匯聚更多熱量和慾望。

　　「不…住－－咳…」

　　青年的反應換來了一個狠踹，他吃痛的蜷縮好緩解腹部的衝擊。

　　「我說過了吧，狗是不會說話的。」

　　男性脆弱的地方繼續承受利威爾的蹂躪，幾近踩踏，直到接觸的身子劇烈顫抖了下，他輕佻的抬眉傲視，相當不屑地面對這預料中的局面。男人退開了腳，靠回柔軟的椅背命令道。

　　「脫。」

　　倒臥在地的人踟躇了，且極為快速的紅了耳根。

　　但面對男人的眼神，他不敢在拖延下去，認分的重新直起身子解起外褲褲腰，拉著底褲一同推下了大腿，任憑它們滑落在地。  
　　彼此都能清楚看見，已然溼漉黏糊的裡邊。

　　「射了？」

　　艾倫點點頭。

　　「挺濃的啊，很久沒自己來？」

　　孩子仍舊點點頭。

　　「那麼自己弄給我看。」青年被這回答激的打了個寒顫，視線飄動，瞥向了廳室的角落，迴避想將自己吞噬的慾望。  
　　他清楚不能讓利威爾等太久，耐心有限，但希望至少能夠有點陪伴，雙手不太自然地垂放在兩側，剛要邁步上前就被下了第二道指令。

　　「不准靠近我，就待在那個位置，跪下去。」好吧，沒有撒嬌的餘地。

　　在他開始描摹下身的紋路，慢慢收緊手心，捕捉神經的感受，正閃過令自己難堪、興奮莫名的片段，就看男人不疾不徐，甚至能稱的上優雅地拉開拉鍊，金屬的摩擦聲昭告一切都由不得自己。  
　　釋放出來的器官直挺矗立在空氣中，利威爾側倚在扶手端詳，輕輕以拇指摩挲著頂端。

　　「褪開它。」確實是命令，也是引導，他不認為小鬼能夠有多少閒暇籌備花樣，與其拖泥帶水不如快點進入正題，只差他的正題與常人大不相符。  
　　艾倫咬住衣服下襬，撩起的上衣底下，是纏在身軀上的皮帶綁縛，夾在穿梭的皮布間，原本該挺起的乳首束縛在OK繃之下，少了粉嫩色澤的點綴，讓人更想一探究竟。

　　他輕輕將裹住嫩莖的外皮往後擼開，露出深粉色的頂部，仿效利威爾以指腹按摩小孔，酸澀的排尿感一下一下煽動，次次順著男人的暴力以待調教成雌獸，青澀敏感的身體。

　　「用力掐自己的那兩顆。」一手箍緊，另一手再往下，盡力的弄疼自己，這一切都不會真讓自己變殘，敏感部位的刺激是讓青年緊張又激昂，儲蓄精液的地方變得飽滿、溫潤，剃光體毛的皮膚觸感滑膩，是自己卻又不像自己，兩顆卵蛋摸起來有稚嫩的手感。

　　「轉過去趴著，屁股撅高。」

　　青年的眼神顯得有些委屈，他很不舒服，身體渴望更多紓解管道，然而利威爾就是想折磨他。  
　　要是沒有禁止自瀆的這條規約，他需要那大尺寸的塑料玩具好好撫慰自己發癢的私處、刺激肛口享受像樣的高潮，管理制度快將他悶壞了。

　　「自己把手指插進你淫蕩的肉穴裡。」臉頰眼角通紅一片，但是沒有反抗，這還算自己樂見的發展，他乖順的照辦，甚至以兩指撐開，將豔紅濕潤的內肉呈現給他的支配者觀賞。

　　利威爾正看著自己…

　　私密處接觸空氣，且因撐開的空蕩感收縮，內裡情色的蠕動著，分泌體液，濕潤了侵入的兩指，淺淡的喘息周旋，纖白的手在會陰浮出、隱沒，由陰莖、囊袋逐漸染成玫瑰色。

　　看躺倒著褻玩自己望向這邊的孩子，利威爾早已失了原本的定力，粗暴的套弄到根部，迫切期盼射精的肌肉緊繃與鬆弛。

　　對，快看我，狠狠操開我看我的全部…

　　「哈…」綠色的漂亮眸子隨著那些粗喘浮動，男人的諳啞低吟使人情動，就在青年打算繼續他手上的小動作享用配菜時，一段沈聲後所有呼吸與動作戛然而止。

　　「－－現在不准手淫。」

　　不能玩弄、不能抽動…這比羞辱還要痛苦，看得到吃不到，他只能眼巴巴望著利威爾瀕臨高潮的俊顏。  
　　利威爾仰靠在沙發背，偶爾抬起那雙狼眸對上看的目不轉睛的人，起了壞心眼，刻意讓呼吸清晰。

　　情慾哼聲充滿磁性，短促的鼻息擋在牙關之前，昂揚硬挺的器官在加快的步調下激射出體液，濺在牛仔褲與恥毛上。

　　「哈……哈…」  
　　利威爾刻意將由頂端小孔溢出的乳白精液以掌心抹開，於陰莖套弄幾下讓殘餘的射出，一把糊在自己結實的小腹上。

　　他遊刃有餘的將目光放在青年身上，有強烈衛生執著的他，此時卻專注將自己的腹部搞的一塌糊塗。  
　　經過短暫的靜謐，艾倫才撐起身往男人的方向爬去，他慎重的扶上器官，釋放過的部分尺寸依然傲人，他將尖牙好好藏在唇後，討好的為人以嘴清理。  
　　男性私處有濃厚的腥羶，男人重視清潔，肯定洗浴乾淨的身軀配上精液的味道成了上癮的鴆毒。

　　艾倫輕輕將手撐在利威爾的大腿，前傾舔淨，塗了層白沫似的，慢慢浮現原本宛如一塊塊鋼板的腹部肌肉。鼻尖蹭了蹭，以舌尖掂起龜頭含入，忘情的給利威爾口活，咽喉黏膜接觸到蕈狀，唇瓣鼻尖埋入根部的恥毛裡。

　　棕色腦袋緩緩上下游移，因為收緊的口腔與吸吮盪漾出唾沫被碾碎的黏稠咕啾聲，穿刺耳膜。  
　　佈滿細微神經的敏感地帶無法與自制力畫上等號，再說，他的老二還沒軟過。  
　　利威爾終是按捺不下按住腦袋抬腰的衝動，扯住艾倫的髮根，將口腔作為性交管道恣意發洩。

　　啊…爽斃了…

　　他皴緊眉峰，不時低吼感嘆濕潤壓迫的快意，堪比活塞的頻率狠戾，每一下都讓孩子乾嘔，可喉嚨宛如女人陰道的壓縮，使之瘋狂，最後在艾倫口中噴發。  
　　孩子反射性想掙脫卻被死死卡著，男人還繼續淺淺的前後進出，本就灌滿的白漿為此由堵死的唇邊流漏，淚水鼻水跟著快要溺斃的意識一併傾瀉。

　　拉著髮絲撤離了嘴，離開口腔的瞬間，還吸附著的肌肉令男人使勁抽出後又收縮射出一兩道，利威爾以虎口掐住了那張沾上自己精液的臉蛋，握住根部以稍有疲態的肉棒拍打。

　　「嗬，就這麼喜歡？」  
　　艾倫看著他的神情，就像被主人虐待的小狗，不解主人對著牠出氣的含義，但仍舊不離不棄，只要他喜歡自己就會待著。  
　　碧青的瞳彩濛上水霧更加柔媚，就算踐踏自尊的舉動，他僅是探出紅豔的舌尖與沾滿鹹腥的性器接觸。

　　「咳唔－－」

　　倏地，利威爾將指頭勾上艾倫的頸圈，拖拽就往一邊帶，艾倫還沒跟上腳步，只能任著被半拖半拉在地，嗚咽輕咳。

　　他被甩上木馬的高處，因為坐下前被重重的放下，撞疼了脆弱的囊袋，不過沒讓人痛軟，陰莖仍舊是勃起的狀態。  
　　好不容易維持住平衡，雙手隨即被利威爾抓過，銬上手枷、緊繃懸過天井吊環的鐵鏈，讓雙手騰空吊在正上方。  
　　沒了緩衝，兩腿大張，下體擱在面積不大的皮革上。

　　腳踝也被非金屬製的腳鐐固定在椅腳，眼睛還未決定該聚焦於無法掙脫的手還是岌岌可危的下身，利威爾將眼罩覆上，艾倫頓時失去視覺。

　　黑暗中，單薄的上衣被粗暴的力道撕裂，扯動艾倫整個不平衡又懼怕的軀體，零落在腰際。

　　「啊－－」胸前的膠布被撕下，火辣的疼痛由脆弱的地方快速流竄，以致短促的哼音。  
　　感官遊戲下，乳頭分不清是外力因素還是生理反應的挺起。

　　「不管看幾次，這裡都相當漂亮…」

　　「嗯、嗯唔…」男人的指尖抵在乳頭上按壓、摳饒，阻去了視覺，此時加大了敏感皮肉被擰緊拉扯的感受。

　　「粉嫩的…像是沒被碰過的雛兒…」有搔癢在耳廓徘徊，而男人的指腹熱絡的在淡色的乳暈上打轉。

　　「希不希望得到一點甜頭？為你這沒被開包的身體。」哪有不好的道理，能從利威爾那裡得到獎賞，孩子抿著唇點點頭。

　　「現在，＂回答＂我，這副身體有人碰過了？」

　　「…有…」男人很給面子，讓艾倫能夠斷斷續續補足以免歧義「被您碰過了…就只有您…」

　　「齁？」利威爾伸手彈了下青年吐露前液的頂部「這麼淫蕩的身體，確定是我？該不會弄錯了吧？」

　　「不。是您。」

　　「證明，讓我相信。」

　　「我們…在bar裡的角落…」他咬上艾倫的耳殼，熱舌舔過細緻的皮膚、鑽入耳洞「雖然很暗…只有鏡球的反射，但利威爾先生，不顧在公眾場合…直接進入了我…」

　　他們都記得，他將人壓在刷的漆黑的牆面，吐了口唾沫在手上草草潤滑，抬起一腿扶著腰就這麼全部捅進去。清亮的叫聲被人群聽到了，但也不過是bar裡心照不宣的常態光景。

　　「確實有那麼回事，感覺如何…」他說話的熱息全呼在艾倫紅透的耳殼上，猶如一針一針的麻藥，令人恍惚。

　　「很舒服，很羞恥、但…非常快活…」矇住眼部的人揚起脖頸，緩解耳根子上、頸窩上的啃咬，胸前被溼軟舌面舔弄吸允的愉快癢意。

　　「…嗯…啊…」很得人心的答覆，乳首被疼愛著成了殷紅熟透的果實，軟肉細細被男人照顧著，紅霞蔓延，像荊棘纏繞。

　　那次讓自己的身體緊繃，也意外發覺男人粗鄙的一面，屬於他的唾液被不輕地推入內裡，指頭勾起強制讓自己的肌肉舒展，但在歡愛結束後，仍有紅白混雜的濁流從闔不上的後穴沿著腿根滴滴答答，甚至沾上了艾倫的襪子與利威爾的褲管。

　　「呀啊－－」本沈浸在帶起的記憶，想藉此能夠順勢發洩一回，卻被著實的疼痛拉回意識，這次男孩無法在隱忍、喬裝，剛剛那一下來不及忍住的，是皮鞭抽過身體的驚叫，呼吸因提防而急促。

　　力道不到皮開肉綻的地步，但一下一下揮在沒有皮布遮蓋的地方，利威爾不吃調情與撩撥那套，他向來主張是讓人確實受到屈辱與懲罰，身體逐漸籠上一道道淺痕，而下一輪又會重複鞭在剛才的位置，不偏差幾毫米，重疊其上，加深原本的痕跡。蒼白的皮膚在男人的凌虐下浮現瘀血，像株盛開的曼珠沙華。

　　「哼嗯－－嗚…」利威爾不喜歡矯揉造作的浪叫，但喜歡悅耳的嗚咽，不能打擾他享樂，那就放縱感官去宣洩，羞赧與放浪形骸也只是一線之隔，他是紅著眼眶，但想到能夠使男人為之沉淪他甘之如飴。

　　蛇鞭精準的掃過被刻意牽制的乳尖，青年感覺似是握柄的部分戳在肚臍往下滑，惹得艾倫頻頻顫抖，在利威爾眼裡看起來是求操的扭動。

　　如今，他已能夠以人體當作畫布，不管是任何部位，他都能在上頭開出所想的花朵，艾倫的身體一直都是最上乘的，不論是背上的大馬士革、腰間的唐菖蒲、腿根的山茶，然而現在男人相當後悔，今天不適合綁縛。  
　　因神經緊繃而泛白的膚色是絕佳的狀態，掌心撫過漂亮的肩胛，他無視對於停下動作的自己，微微不知所措張望的人，停留的地方，適合一整幅寬幅的桃花，可惜他錯過了這大好的機會，親手破壞了完整全景，真該死…

　　出門時不該給他綁上的…利威爾一面懊悔，帶有一點憤慨的，把玩收藏的玩物，一個冰冷的物體貼上了青年的皮膚。

　　碧青色的瞳仁在遮蔽下顫動，刀鋒抵在腰窩遊走，像有一隻蛇攀在身上蜿蜒，正在梭巡勒斃獵物的時機，隨時會絞緊自己使之斷氣，當那個金屬最後座落在器官上，艾倫屏住了呼吸，絲毫不敢有所動靜。

　　雕上菱格花紋、富含流線的刀身，保養得宜的反射光線，與主人的眸子同個顏色，浮泛毫無情感波動的冷光。

　　「只要把這裡卸掉，就能調教成女人了。」

　　利威爾像孩子似的，轉動手腕讓刃面流轉在青年的陰莖上，驚得孩子倒抽一口氣，抑制不了身體的發抖。

　　「允許你求我。」艾倫看不見他莫測的笑靨，聽出了其中的危險。就怕您一個衝動真的閹了我。話不能隨便出口，只能說男人喜歡聽的。

　　「利威爾先生，求您…不要生氣…只要您不生氣，要我怎麼樣都行…」

　　「很能說啊，繼續…」艾倫這麼坦白，他卻是笑著將尖端擱上鈴口。

　　「我、我會當乖孩子的！所以…請您…」他的聲音顯得有些慌亂，看在這忠心耿耿的份上，男人讓刀子離開了…

　　－－爾後快速插進皮帶與皮膚之間，刀械特有的冰冷寒進骨裡。

　　「利威爾先生－－」夾雜哭音的求饒潰堤前，刀身反轉割斷了全部的綁縛。

　　「I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.」我要解放你內心的狂暴。

　　「I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask.」我要你知道你的美麗不只是偽裝。

　　男人沉浸在自己的世界裡，他為利威爾的歌聲傾倒，但每當他用那魅人的聲線開始愉悅地輕哼便是警鐘的響起。  
　　那好看的唇形，用來歌頌、用來詠嘆、用來魅惑那些迷途的羔羊，蠱惑艾倫的心智。空間內迴盪著利威爾小小的嗓音，輕浮、不羈。他勾開木櫃的抽屜，探進裡邊搜索到需要的玩具，回到青年身邊，在耳畔循環著副歌，對孩子的泣吟充耳不聞，將跳蛋塞入後穴裡，推到深處，把開關滑到最大檔次。

　　「啊啊－－嗯啊…哈、啊…啊…」劇烈的掙扎，想要擺脫這種惱人的麻癢，腳踝勾勒出令男人滿意的瘀痕。  
　　在思緒縹緲的間隙，他感受到男人指尖的觸感，輕輕落在陰莖上，似乎是扶著，做著固定的動作，而他馬上就明白了隨後的酸楚。

　　「啊－－不…不能…」冰冷的細鐵棒戳入尿道引爆飆高的慘叫，要以痛覺而論是輕於鞭笞，但各種預期效應使恐懼加成，斷在裡邊、戳穿器官，亦或，捅破底部。  
　　  
　　已全然忘了直腸裡的刺激，棒子緩緩抽送，本不是能夠入侵的地方被人以外力開發，直到男人突破了第一層阻礙，擦到前列腺，艾倫才知道滯留在高潮前夕的可怕。

　　「…嗯…嗯啊！不要！哈啊、不要…求您了…」極細的異物來回的撐開、磨過緊閉的窄道，認知不斷在腦海裡叫囂，要被捅穿了、要被捅穿內臟了。

　　「既然那麼痛苦就不折騰你了。」他貼上孩子的唇，咬下一層淺淺的表皮，下唇瞬間紅豔的滴血，但他也僅是不動作了，東西都還堅守著原本的崗位。

　　棒子底端抵在前列腺，幾乎算是堵著未被開發過的地帶，連同後穴的跳蛋同時前後責罰，將人推上高峰，不過數分鐘，噴湧的淡色尿液澆淋在皮革墊上。

　　「哈啊…哈…嗯……」幾次高潮積累的精液，溢出被塞滿的鈴口邊緣，慢慢沿著嫩莖流淌或是直接滴在皮革上。

　　男人早坐回了椅座隔岸觀火，一開始饜足的舔過唇角又自給自足了一輪，畢竟青年難耐的模樣，比什麼都來的沁人心脾，然而隨著時間流逝，他的臉色越發陰沉。

　　像是在等待某種時刻，但那一秒遲遲不見蹤影，觀賞變成監視，他不耐煩似地，指頭一下一下敲在扶手上，太陽穴因咬牙微微的犯疼。

　　橫陳混雜的體液由腿根打濕雙腿，垂在空中的足尖肉眼可見地顫抖，吊在上頭的人漸漸失去支撐身子的力氣，或者該說已經放棄使力，僅依靠著手腕的禁錮垂盪在那，儼然是具掛在舞台上的人偶。

　　等到利威爾終於起身，第二次被在濡濕的肉壁內到處亂竄的跳蛋卡上敏感處，蹂躪的呼出在也憋不住的呻吟，尿液與前液不受阻礙的蔓延，在反照的平滑磚面上斑斑點點。

　　扯下的眼罩之後，是印著淚水的失焦神情，看見主人的身影也沒有反應，神經還不足以消化高潮的痙攣，不斷抽搐。

　　「笨蛋，安全詞是設來做什麼用的？」一直在猶豫著時機，果然這個決定是對的。鬆了牽制，被放下的人還茫然的坐在原處，男人趕緊拿過一次性的衛生用品迅速清理，把青年抱了下來，裹上他熟悉的刷毛毯。

　　「沒事了，沒事了…」行走移動利威爾也仍緊緊抱住他，靠坐到落地窗與石紋牆形成的直角，在明亮點的地方進行恢復，輕聲著引導孩子跳脫角色「現在我們是平等的，艾倫˙耶格爾和利威爾˙阿克曼是戀人，這只是需求，曉得嗎？」

　　艾倫的腦袋還相當昏沉，根本還沒能使思緒運轉，見狀，利威爾只能壓抑忐忑繼續隔著毛毯順著孩子的背脊。  
　　艾倫還在小聲抽泣，發抖倒是越發明顯，男人這回有點擔心，深怕強忍帶來的精神衝擊與認知失調。

　　他有時很頭痛，艾倫是完美的伴侶，但就是太完美，導致他為了得到讚賞與對滿足伴侶需求的體貼，下意識的壓抑自己的接受度極限，安全詞形同虛設。

　　利威爾拂開瀏海一下一下吻在額頭，他告訴過艾倫，這是只有愛人才能得到的行為，性愛與性虐中的接吻不能作為分隔依據。  
　　想要告訴他暴君和奴隸已經沉睡了，現在只是那位愛他的利威爾。  
　　他其實想發脾氣，兩人溝通多少次，不能存在忍耐，但孩子老是做不到，慶幸自己發覺細微的不同了，那要是沒分辨出來呢？  
　　設想後果，都像是有刀片往自己的心頭上割。

　　參雜焦慮的吻落在艾倫的髮根額角，卻訝異的發現自己下體傳來的觸感。艾倫伸出微微發顫的手來回撫摸利威爾的褲頭，在毯子的遮蔽下帶著鼻音輕聲。

　　「可以摸嗎？」他回神後的第一句話，是因為聚焦到總該善後的畫面「我想摸利威爾先生的。」

　　艾倫立刻換了用詞，現在是要求，而不是徵得同意，男人本想拒絕，但又顧及同意也是一種正面的認可，只得順了艾倫的意思，雖然現在並不適合。

　　「我想做。」他將手伸進男人的底褲，扶住熱燙的地方。戀人總是頂著一張嚴肅的表情，除了在做愛時，才多點感情、像個人類許多。  
　　不給利威爾猶疑不定的時間，他騎到本來著急安撫自己的人身上，上身緊挨著戀人，環住頸子，緩緩讓男人的進入毫無阻礙的滑順通道，享受自己應得的獎勵。

　　「…多練練身體，有肉點，不然就換我作臣服者，我的身體比你耐的多。」艾倫這才瞥見了利威爾額頭細細的汗水。

　　「不，我不習慣，雖然支配者的滋味也不錯。」他拉開男人的襯衫欣賞自己一直以來的傑作。少了遮蔽，才能看到那些隱藏在衣物之下的深切牙印，滲血結痂。

　　如果說在性虐裡投入的利威爾是癲狂的，那艾倫也不惶多讓。艾倫是利威爾的狗，但他是隻，會在主人身上留下佔有痕跡的狂犬。利威爾說得沒錯，唯有他的身體受的住艾倫的胡來。

　　「真的想過要我是女人嗎？討厭我有那根嗎？不喜歡跟男人做嗎？」

　　喋喋不休參雜泣吟的小嘴被利威爾的指頭抵上。

　　「噓…跳脫角色、艾倫，我可是同性戀，我愛的是男人不是女人；我愛的不是別人，是你。」

　　夜色映照下的磚面，有兩具拉長的身影，在無盡的漩渦裡，擺盪、擺盪、擺盪。

 

 

　　「你的領帶歪了。」熟練的調整，拉整青年的西裝領口，一路由後頸順過至前胸。青年面帶淺笑，站挺給上司打理。

　　「等下不是要跟大家會餐嘛，似乎不用那麼拘束。」

　　「你能這麼想就好。不是老覺得不自在嗎？」

　　「慢慢有比較習慣了，畢竟都是利威爾先生您的老友，我也不能總想著躲避。」

　　「那不如換下衣服再走吧，我有準備。」

　　滿桌各式酒品的包廂裡除了階級與利威爾同階層的，便是同為下屬，青年的前輩們，對於開始待在男人眼睛可見的地方工作，間接接受他的保護，同時某日在眾人面前宣布他們在交往的消息，那之後一直讓艾倫有種像是奪去大家耀眼的指極星那般，罪大惡極、暴殄天物的自卑感。大概，是出於他們不能攤在陽光底下的身體慾望。

　　「诶、那個項鍊，沒看過你戴呢。」佩特拉前輩是個溫柔豪爽的女性，在進場先喝過兩杯烈酒暖身後，頂著臉頰的微粉，像個小女孩般的眼神發亮盯著艾倫脖子上的飾品。

　　「啊，這個嘛，一直都戴著呢…」穿著便服也仍然是個行走發電機的上司已經夠罕見了，如今是艾倫穿著貼身的V字領才注意到了與往常不一樣的地方。隨著前輩的視線，他將手覆上那個金色小鑰匙綴飾，眼神柔和下來「因為在公司裡都是穿著西裝的所以前輩沒看到，其實一直都戴著。」

　　「是老大送你的嗎？」她沒醉，但酒精就是這樣讓人碰了就什麼話都敢說的東西，說出那句話的同時，其他人是在一旁暗叫不妙，利威爾只是仰頭喝酒避開眾人的視線，而被這麼問的人則是機靈了下，微微紅著臉。

　　「是…是的。」心跳的很快，但說出口後，是種如釋重負的輕鬆感，與隨之而來的幸福感充盈，大概自己不勝酒力吧？

　　「啊、啊，真好吶，我也好希望有人能夠送我這樣珍貴的東西。」她將雙手撐在頰上，笑容姍爛，一如每個期待戀愛的女孩子。

　　在歐魯前輩大聲嚷嚷著飾品佩特拉想要多少他就給她多少，利威爾正不耐煩的朝喝開的韓吉小姐威嚇再吵就把她捻出包廂，艾爾文與米克先生是已經笑到翻天了，或許平日太過壓抑吧？每個人都是，壓抑的活著。

　　酒是一瓶一瓶的迅速消彌，就連艾倫都不禁會捏把冷汗的喧騰場面，在他正想選個軟性飲料應付下一輪失控的前輩們，自己靠在腿邊的手多了一個溫度。

　　青年的眼角餘光裡，男人神色睥睨的參與牌局，而在桌子擋去的沙發椅面上，是重疊其上的一手。  
　　艾倫重新輕抿已經喝乾的杯緣，反手與之相扣，觸動了利威爾腕上的手環，那上頭是一個，唯有艾倫配戴的鑰匙才能解開的鎖頭綴飾。

 

 

被朋友說明明看的文很粗暴寫的卻很溫柔所以試試看寫BDSM


End file.
